Unexpected Happenstances
by nightmarefreak101
Summary: Grell is tired of being a male and finds just the way to get over that hurdle. Undertaker gives him a potion but to make the change permanent he has to commit a little unladylike task. Will there be consequences to her actions? What will the future hold? A night unfolds and Grell gets himself...cough...um herself thrown into a string of "Unexpected Happenstances" Enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my second Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic. Note, that my other fan fiction is not dead it is going to be finished but it is taking me way too long to finish and post it, so to hold you over for a bit I have this chapter to post for you of my next black butler fan fiction. Enjoy. Look out for the next Chapter of You are the Poison that is killing me and Start this: Unexpected Happenstances. **

_Unexpected Happenstances_

_Chapter 1_

Grell woke up from his crimson sheets in a depressed angry mood as usual. The night before, he had a dream consisting of what he truly wanted… to be a woman! So trying to cling onto the dream once more, he held the sheets and blankets, but sleep drifted away from him. He finally slunk out of his bed and went to the washroom. "Ugh," he grunted looking in the mirror "What a mess we have." With a sigh he began cleaning the "mess" with glorious amounts of make-up. Soon he got dressed in his usual. Black pants. A dress shirt with a bow tied on the collar, a vest in a color chosen of the mood he's in; red, black, gray, or brown. Today it his mood reflected the color black. He finished off the outfit with the red coat stolen of the corpse of one Madam Red, and the red and black heels he so adored. The Reaper took up his scythe from the rack and walked out of his apartment, and flashed to the SDS.

Soon there he went in walking through the front doors with slumped shoulders and a dreadful expression.

"There goes Grell again." Ronald Knox said talking to some of the girls in General Affairs as Grell walked by. "He's looking terrible again, He should just accept-"

"Oh don't be so cruel to him, Ronnie!" Said a brunette, on the other side of the glass.

"Even so, Grell should lighten up a bit, 'e's been goin' on like this for quite some time…It's starting to get annoying." Grell heard Ronald's comment, wanting to lash out and punish the younger reaper, but held his tongue and more importantly his scythe back. He walked, starting to shake his sleepiness and his mood away. He got to the London Division's floor and made his way to his desk, started spinning in the chair and holding a pen on his nose.

"A-hem" A dark haired reaper cleared his throat behind Grell. "Sutcliff…"

"What is it Will!" Grell stopped spinning and turned to William.

"You are Late-"

"I showed up at least!" Grell snapped.

Will looks at watch "Well you have a reaping to take care of in the next hour," Hands the information to Grell. "You better get going." He turns to walk away.

Grell gets up reluctantly, "Fine," he slings his scythe over his shoulder and starts to walk out of the SDS again "I just get here and I am already sent out!

Grell loved the very scent of blood! It was such a turn on! That night when he cut that butler Sebastian Michaels to Ribbons was such a heart stopping night! Oh that game of "tag" was just great! Even though Sebby Darling's record was so bland he still had such a crush on him…well him and Will and Undertaker and practically all the hunks on the planet! He thought that if he actually had killed the demon he would have actually gotten to the "juicy bits" as Sebastian called them (and dead people can't say no). But back onto business. Grell saw the blood of his victim and knew it was time to swoop down and retrieve the soul before a demon got to it. Grell then retrieved the soul and looked at the cinematic record of the Person.

"Miss Emily Ann Simms." He peered at the record. "Soooo Booor~ing!" disgusted by its content "You were even a virgin! How dull not anything interesting in your life at all! The only thing interesting was your death and even that was mediocre…humans are really too fragile…" Grell thought again at the word fragile. Women are more fragile…and yet Grell longed to be one of them.

Bored Grell left the sight and was ready to clock out, tired already from the dirty business that is soul reaping. Grell walked to the Undertaker's funeral parlor. At least there he could find some entertainment and some solace. He arrived at the door and opened it causing the chime of the bell to ring.

"Undertaker" he looked around "It is me!"

"Eeeeh hee heh heh" A nearby coffin opened and the undertaker appeared from within it "Why Hello Miss Grell-"

"Don't even start with that I am not a woman really…As much as I appreciate the sentiment Undertaker…I…" Grell looked down in slight dismay. Undertaker was the only person who really accepted Grell in the way that he was, A women in the mind, though outwardly male, well him and Madam Red… but she's dead. Grell did not want to hear it today. It was one of those melancholy days where Grell wished he could go back to being jack the ripper and rip up those damn prostitutes with those uteruses he so desired to have himself. Grell was a very jealous person. Grell did very much appreciate when Undertaker called her "Miss" but today he just wanted to disappear.

"Oh…" Undertaker calmed a bit "What be the matter today, err…" He was at a loss at what to call him.

"Everything!" Grell shouted frustrated with everything. "I am fed up with all the work Will is giving me. I am like a dog! The only entertainment I am getting is the cinematic records but will had made it so I am scheduled to only reap the boring people its awful! Work is awful! And to top it all off I am not a really Woman!"

"Oh Well that's a pity." Undertaker walked over to a shelf and grabbed a small vile with a luminescent baby blue liquid in it. He started tossing it in his hands, trying to make it catch Grell's eye, but he did not notice.

"And it is terrible enough that I am lonely! Why can't anyone love me! Is it because I am male! Is it because no one wants the trouble! I know it is taboo but so many other love stories are,"

"Grell"

"Uhhh! No one ever listens! They always stick to books!" Grell had laid herself down dramatically over a closed coffin.

"Grell" Undertaker interrupted once more.

"And I may be a marvelous actress but once in the bedroom I think men will definitely notice some-"

"GRELL!" Undertaker shouted coming out of his imbecile type façade. He snapped right back into it though. "do you have any idea what this is."

"No! Why the hell would I know what that is! One of your embalming fluids or something? Undertaker now is not the time! I am complaining about my life problems!

"Grell…" Undertaker sighed. Trying to get through to Grell's thickness is even troublesome to him "This is something that will help you with your problems." He held up the vile and twirled it in his hands.

Grell gasped "You mean! If I give this to Will he'll stop being so harsh!"

Undertaker wished that sometimes he could be able to throttle the red reaper. But he refrained due to his friendship with the being. The silver haired shinigami shook his head… "No…your other problem. Masculinity, am I correct?"

Grell gasped, even larger and louder than the previous one! "Huaaaahhh! You Mean I can be a real woman!?" The Undertaker nodded. Grell thrashed out and grabbed the vile ready to drink it right then and there. But undertaker snatched it back.

"No, No There is a catch though."

"Oh don't tell me is temporary." Grell moaned, not hoping that was the answer.

"No heh heh" the Undertaker smirked "Here"

"What's this" She took the paper in her hand. It was an invitation from Ciel Phantomhive to a ball being held that evening! "How the hell did you get this!?" He looked back down on the paper "This was an invitation for Madam Red! How did you-"

"See I prettied her up, and Little Lord Phantomhive had already made all the invitations before her death so he gave it to me as a thank ye'. I am not really one for these types of things so …"

"You are really giving this to me Undertaker?! Oh you saint!" She jumped up taking both the vile and the invitation in her hands glancing at both. "But why do I need to wait to drink the…potion?"

"Well for the party you will seemingly have all the aspects of a woman but…to make it permanent you will need to do…"He chuckled "A certain unladylike activity" He burst into laughter "And- And I th-ought you may like it to be with that butler o' yours!"

Grell blushed at the very thought. "Oh but Undertaker he'll know it's me from the red hair!"

"Lots of women have red hair, I don't think that you and madam red were the only pair. Besides your body will look different and so will your voice. If you do not wear something that speaks overly true to you, you may pass as a totally different mortal girl. And If need be, to help you get in the sack with him I could always cause some trouble-"

"That last part won't be necessary. I think Sebby would definitely have my head if he knew I had caused it sort of." She looked down at the two objects again dreaming of what the night would entail. "Well Thank you undertaker!" She looked at the time "Oh Dear I should get going! I can't miss becoming who I truly am huh, now can I?" She darted off.

"Tata" Undertaker waved laughing. This was sure to be entertaining.

Grell Rushed about. He went to the nearest dress shop, and panted in the doorway. He was disguised of course in his old dull butler hair and outfit but this time he wore a fake gold ring to make his acting a true play! "I need a dress!" he shouted dramatically. Everyone in the shop turned questionably at him. "Err…for my wife…" He said calmly. Grell knew his own size perfectly, just the same size as Madam Red's gowns so he knew just what to get. The reason he did not go in as a woman is because he really had no dresses to wear, yes of course he could have gone all the way to madam red's old manor house and got one but he really wasn't thinking. Grell was surrounded by many marvelous dress styles. "I need one for this evening" Grell stated to the aid. The woman nodded. "See we are attending this party and well…my wife…she sent me to get her the new dress" Grell chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe they were buying it. Grell looked about more. 'Not like myself, not like myself' he repeated in his head. He so very much wanted a brilliant red one but he knew that would give him away, and a black dress would resemble someone in mourning so both were out of the question! But black lining wasn't! Grell settled on a white dress with black lace detailing it. The underskirt was black and there were also little accents of a brilliant purple. Not really his thing but it wouldn't give her character away.

After paying, Grell rushed out and headed to the nearest in. Grell hated using mortal money but it was the only way to get by without will knowing something was up…and besides in the reaper realm they did not have such eccentric things! That was the one thing Grell appreciated about the humans: The frivolous things they do! Anyways, Grell had rented out a room just so he could change, without any aid, but first before changing he knew he had to be able to fill out the curves of the dress. He took out the vile from his coat pocket ant looked at it. He stared at it as he sat down on the bed. His hair changed back to the red shade of blood.

"Do I really want to do this…?" He looked at it scanning it as if he could find anything against him changing his gender this way. "YES!" He opened the bottle with rapid speed and poured it down his mouth. It had a sort of stinging flavor that burned his throat. But it soon made him drowsy, despite the discomfort in his stomach. Grell soon fell asleep.

He was asleep for about an hour before he woke up due to sudden pain all over. It was terrible. "What- the- Hell-nn!' he could feel so much pain internally like movement of organs and such, and also growing. This growing also proceeded onto his chest where in rapid acceleration two lumps began to form. Grell gasped at the sight! "It's working!" he squealed, but that was broken by a sudden tugging twisting pain below the belt. In agonizing pain he knew what was happening. It felt like forever and yet it felt like a second but when it all subsided Grell opened his mouth to speak. "Did it-"He gasped his voice became much softer and more feminine but still sounded like himself, but just a little more natural. Grell got up and walked to the mirror and shed off the cloths and let them drop to the floor. He moved his red hair away from the front and observed his reflection. He was no longer a 'He'.

"I'm a …YES!" she was so excited! She pranced around the room entirely unaware that she was in a less than appropriate code of dress. Void of clothing she stared at her reflection once more admiring the full feminine physique she beheld. Her breasts were supple, small but appropriate to woo any man and in her nether regions was the _proper _tool to be _a true woman. _

But looking at the clock on the wall she realized she had no time to dally. To make this change permanent she had to win over that Sebastian and have a nightly rendezvous with the demon. She opened the box which contained her new dress, knowing very well that she must ransack Madame Red's armoire to gain some gowns of the proper color. She dawned the dress without struggle, somehow managing to tie the corset without any assistance from any hand maids, and tying the facets of the dress herself was also a feat.

To continue her disguise preparation Grell had sat at the desk with her own little pocket mirror in her hand and began to paint her face with astounding perfection. The makeup wade her feminine features more feminine than it was before. And before she was ready to walk out the door, Grell pinned up her hair with the most ornate black gemmed hair comb, and also changed the path of her bangs as not to be recognized.

And out the door she went. She took one last look in the mirror admiring her new body, and praying that she could gain the affections of Sebastian Michaelis, even for that one evening alone. The hansom rolled up to the inn and Grell made her way inside and gave the order to head to the Phantomhive estate.

After what seemed to Grell an irritating long coach ride she finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor. A knot of anticipation grew larger within her, terrified if she failed this night. Here heels clicked as they touched the stone paved steps of the manor house. And then she saw him, the butler, help greet the guests alongside his master ushering them inside. _Would he recognize me_!? She thought frantically hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Ah hem." Said the cabbie. She turned her attention back to him. "I do expect some sort of payment my dear, _Miss _Grell."

"Under-!...undertaker" she whispered as to not blow her cover. The silver haired shinigami removed his black scarf revealing a toothy grin. "Wha- you were the driver the whole…-"He tipped his hat, maintaining the smile.

"Yes indeed-y Madam." He looked to her and reached his hand over to her. She lifted hers up to meet his. Undertaker kissed it like a gentleman, "Good Luck" He whispered with a slight chuckle, and slid into her palm a black fan. As he released her hand the coach sped away. Tonight, Grell would have her way with Sebastian!

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: I Hope you stay tuned. This is going to be an interesting story. Warning: Chapter one and two will be the main story of primarily using Sebastian to make her permanently a woman, but if you continue on it will be more for those who ship Grell and Sebastian together. It will give light on histories of characters, their relationships and much more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Happenstances

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading into this!...**

With her fan in hand the marvelous red reaper, Grell Sutcliffe, walked with new and rekindled ardor walked up the front steps of the Phantomhive Manor. She opened her fan as to block her sharp toothed grin and blinked wildly at the two men before her, well one and one boy- brat. They looked at each other with a nod and let Grell pass. She did not know if they knew her true identity. Her dress was low cut so they couldn't have suspected… unless Sebastian smelt the reaper on her, oh no! Or saw her eye color. But the latter thoughts were put to rest. Grell had recalled now that she had taken care to put in the most uncomfortable glass lenses to change her eye color, thus causing her to blink more, not only for flirtatious reasons but also out of irritation. As for her smell she did not know, she had put an overly necessary amount of perfume on, but she did not know if a demon could read past that. But despite all her worries she decided she would enjoy the party and work on her mission either way.

Grell felt like Cinderella tonight. She didn't know exactly when the potion would wear off but she prayed it would not be midnight because that was already approaching. She danced with many men hoping to spark the attention of the black clad butler, but to no avail. Every waltz she would look over her partner's shoulder and only see the young boy talking to his butler. _How irritating. _But just when she began to lose hope, the waltz ended and she proceeded off the floor to the outskirts of the dancing area and saw Sebastian make his way across to her!... along with the Little Lord. Her gleeful look drained as her eyes met with Ciel's…well one. "Emilie Dubois." The thirteen year old uttered. She looked confusedly at him, pointing to herself.

"Me?"

"Mademoiselle Dubois, Yes? If you wouldn't mind I do need your assistance on something important." With that Ciel turned going off to a different part of the manor with his butler right by his side. He looked back over his shoulder, expecting her to follow. Sebastian looked back also.

"Mademoiselle" he grinned. _Oh That Grin! _She swooned "If you please." Grell couldn't help but follow now.

It was clear to her now that she had been mistaken for someone else. Once they entered the parlor, empty for all previous occupants were out enjoying themselves with the current music, Grell was told to sit. The table before them was chess table no doubt, the little Phantomhive's favorite game. Grell scratched her arm, nervous under this pressure. She looked to the two males on the other side of her, but all she received back were cold stares.

"You should feel honored, Mademoiselle Dubois, this whole party is for you." Ciel said coldly.

"W-what do you mean?" Grell stuttered, not knowing what was going on. They could not know it was she, because they kept referring to her as some French woman. Ciel pushed a file over to her side of the table and supped at a cup of tea that had come out of nowhere. Sebastian just kept on smiling as if he were conjuring up a plan himself. And then it hit her. Grell looked at the photographs in the file and was shocked to see that this French woman looked just like her! The description of her was red haired with blue eyes, the color of the glass lenses she wore. She blinked again having trouble seeing everything, for she was without her glasses. She flipped the page seeing a photograph of a shadowy figure looking like she is escaping from some crime scene. _Crime scene? _The next page held the image of a mutilated body, but without the same finesse of Jack the Ripper. _Heh. _Grell looked up, Unable to speak. She was caught…for something that was not even her doing.

"We know you are the one connected to this latest string of murders, Mademoiselle Dubois." Ciel smirked cruelly and stood, ready to return to his more honorable guests. "This was a Trap, Mademoiselle, you are a French woman in England threatening the safety of her majesty's people, you are no Jack the Ripper, but you are causing a great sort of trouble. Yes this party is for you-"

"You don't understand I am not this Emilie Perso-"

"Shut up! I can't play games now but I want you to know this party is for you. I knew you would come to try and eliminate me, your biggest threat, it was fun while it lasted…though to my regret I can't turn you in or kill you for that matter as of yet, I need to know how you did it. "He turned to his butler. "Sebastian, get the information out of her. By _any _means possible… that's…an order" And with that the boy turned and returned to the ball.

"_Yes My Lord." _

Sebastian turned to Grell, her eyes gazing up at him with a slight twinge of fear as he smirked at her. His eyes were shut tightly closed as he smiled down at the reaper, driving the needed fear and mystery into his victim. "Mademoiselle-"

"Please I am not this-"

"Please" He put his hand up to stop her from speaking his eyes opened and glowed a purple shade. "My master ordered me to get the information out of you _by any means necessary, _meaning I _must_ do so. Now…" Sebastian inched closer and held her chin seductively as he did with both the nun and the circus performer as in the past. Grell couldn't help but melt, and at that point decided to act her way through the night, putting on the façade of this…Emilie– what's her face.

"Oh-"She said shortly trying to act stand offish. "Why should you think that I would easily give myself to you to then give you information?" _Oh no! Why did I say that now he will not- oh Sutcliffe You're such an idiot! _She bit her lip regretting the words that she had said.

"Well yes… that…or I could just beat it out of you." He said as if that was a respectable statement in everyday conversation. She turned stunned her eyes reaching out at him surprised that he would even suggest.

"You wouldn't! Hit a Lady of all-"

"I do not think _one _should put it past me. _I have _done many a thing in my _past."_ Grell rubbed her left arm biting her lip. The hand holding the fan was down at her side and was beating wildly at her leg. She made it appear that she was nervous but in fact her soul was setting a flame. This was it. But before she had time to give him an answer he scooped her up in his strong arms and she could feel the muscles in his arms ripple. Her mouth gaped open, and she was unable to mutter anything but a muffled shriek.

"I do not believe that is wise, Mademoiselle," He said as he covered her mouth. "I have grown tired of waiting for you to make up your mind and I am going to take that information from you one way or another. And the fact still stands that you are a lady so I will refrain from fist a cuffs, but still use a _rougher _tacit." He looked down into Grell's Screaming eyes. "And I advise that you remain silent, if you continued that wonderful screaming of yours the guests may suspect something and that would be less than ideal for my master."

Under her breath "I know something that would be less ideal for your master…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she chirruped.

Sebastian carried the disguised reaper through the household unseen by the guests. Grell kicked and squirmed in the demon butler's arms, when in reality she wished she could just act as the princess she felt like. When the two exited the back parlor where they were they swept passed the open ballroom. Sebastian there shot a quick glance to his master with a smirk and a nod, Ciel then nodded back with a slight laugh and then returned to entertaining his Fiancée dressed in the brightest and most fashionable gown of late. Up the grand stairs the two went making their way up another flight and up another one where they made their way to the servant's quarter part of the manor house. Unlike the rest of the house, it was not at all lavish. The walls were a bland tan color with tearing wallpaper. There were only three rooms in use so the remaining rooms were a ghost town. That was the one aspect that was much like the rest of the manor; the lack of inhabitance in the household. But back to the servants' living area, it was bland, and that was all there was to it. At the end of the hallway, right below the window was a vase with a plant in it. The plant was dead, blackened by the rays of the sun and wear of time and was left there crumbling into dust to then clutter the rest of the air with the other specks. Sebastian's room was much the same as the hall, except, less dusty. _I guess Sebastian only cares about his own space up here, _Grell thought.

Sebastian placed Grell on the bed. When placed, it bounced and creaked, dust billowed from the quilt. _And I guess Sebastian had never found the use for this…_ Sebastian's back was turned to her, his hands were at his neck, Grell suspected he was removing his tie. She was right. Sebastian placed the tie on the dresser and turned back to the red faced Grell. He chuckled.

"Heh. I haven't even started yet and you are already blushing." Grell raised her hands up to her cheeks. "You look like such an innocent girl; it is surprising to think that you were able to kill all those people."

_Heh. If only you knew who I was Sebby, Darling-_

"But I have learned not to trust ones appearances for what that are capable of."

_Shit!_

"For I am not what I appear either." His eyes glowed again but that shade has reached the color pink now. Sebastian lowered himself over the reaper, unbuttoning the first button of his collar in the most sexual and provoking way. "Now… will you tell me all that I need to know?" Grell shook her head. _I can't because I really don't know anything!_ "Oh…pity" He leaned in closer, his breath hitting her neck and ear, "I suppose I'll have to try harder." Shivers went all the way down her spine. That was it she was done for! She skyrocketed and was unable to do this anymore; she had to have him before the potion wore off!

Sebastian pushed up her skirt, not bothering to even take anything off. He pulled at her bloomers, working their way around her ankles, and soon they pooled on the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she even could she felt one single thrust, and a wave of pain mixed with pleasure down in her nether regions. She grabbed his hair and looked down, _When the hell did he get his pants off,_ she looked across the room and saw the trousers shoes and socks neatly folded on a wooden chair, _How! When!? _She shook her head and scoffed _He is just simply…One Hell of a Butler… _She looked up to meet his face; his eyes were closed as if this were just a trivial, boring task. The thrusts were getting more intense rather fast. She moved her body to ease his way in. Oh they were like a puzzle piece fitting together so nicely as men and women should, Even if he was a demon and she a reaper. "What –"She panted, between the tangle of their bodies "No – romance."

"Heh" His eyes opened and looked at her "Not unless you give me the information"

"Not until you give me some romance"

He blinked slowly as if he was just talking to a nuisance and not in the middle of fucking one. "I guess we then just continue like animals" He thrust again. Grell sighed defeated and laid her head back on the pillow. She pouted and crossed her arms across her still fully corseted and covered chest, despite her legs being up in the most undignified position, and despite the constant movement of her body. _If we were truly behaving like animals I think we would be preforming the __**other**__ way. _This was not turning out how she had dreamed having a sexual rendezvous with Sebastian would have been like.

"Would you like to give up that information now?" He coaxed, nibbling at her ear enticingly. He moved his lips over her face, brushing them up against hers. This made her shiver again.

"No." she said, clipped.

"Oh you insolent, stubborn woman"

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thank you for reading. This is where things really start to get **_**Unexpected**_. **Enjoy!**

Unexpected Happenstances

Chapter 3

It was all a great success! Grell was officially and permanently a woman! She was running down the streets of London with the greatest and largest of grins on her face. Despite the sideways glances she got because of her disheveled appearance, she didn't even care they all melted away. Her hair was falling out of a loosely tied bow with strands falling all around her face. Her glasses had returned to their proper place upon her nose and she was merrily skipping her way to the Undertaker's.

_***~Earlier~***_

_They had gone all night, and her being a reaper did not die because of the daunting length of action. She in fact out lasted it, and fell the infallible Sebastian Michaelis; she actually tired the demon out before herself and drove him to fall asleep, just after umpteenth climax, the proper ending to a carnal session. And she as crafty as she was moved out from underneath the strong bodied man and tucked him into the misused bed, careful not to wake him. She devised a note detailing her real identity and how terribly fun the night she had was. Despite being his prisoner for that night, she was the one that triumphed. Oh how she felt like Don Juan- and yet being a woman how funny._

_She kissed the letter leaving a red stain on the envelope, and written in red letters was also the demon's human name. She placed it on the night stand and smirked at the sleeping demon. _Oh he looks like an angel, _she thought to herself, laughing at the very ideation. She then expeditiously made her way to the window, fast, but quiet enough not to wake her prince. _Wow, a one night stand, ha! And me being the one doing the leaving, heh. _She laughed to herself and opened the window. Despite being three or so stories up the Reaper could land with such agility and grace as the felines her lover so coveted. Grell leapt from the window and without fear landed…on her bottom, with an 'oof', not the way she expected at all._

"_Damn," She cursed herself aloud, "This dress must have thrown off my sense of balance…or something." Grell got up and dusted herself off as much as she could. She looked at the bustle area of the dress, stained with dirt. "Well…in any case it wasn't my color anyway." She turned back at the window and smiled up at it; she blew a kiss to the empty window and fled the scene._

_There at the Phantomhive manor, Grell Sutcliffe the most flamboyant Grim reaper had successfully invaded the area without being noticed and had slept with the butler of the house. Seemingly all her dreams had come true; she was a woman now permanently and best of all she had slept with Sebastian…and…_

_Sebastian stirred awake and shot up out of his bed. "When the hell!-"He stood and looked about the room, his bare white form still displayed there. His Prisoner was nowhere to be seen, she had escaped. Sebastian ran over to the window, seeing it open, but more so feeling the gusts, on his naked body, and peered out of it. There was a slight dent on the ground below it but nothing else. Emilie Dubois had escaped him. _

_He scanned the room once more as he pulled articles of clothing back on to his body, avoiding looking at his pocket watch fearing the time. At this look around a lip stained envelope caught his eye. He snatched it up in his hands and read._

'_My Dear Sebastian Michaelis,_

'_You are a wonderful butler for fulfilling your master's orders and sleeping with me. Even though it wasn't a full day you did give me that kiss, With Tongue. In any case, before you have it off with someone you should really make sure they are the identity of which you were under the impression, because I am not Emile- whatever her name is, I am your adoring Grim reaper!_

'_Adieu, my sweet raven_

'_Grell Sutcliffe.'_

_And at that moment Sebastian Michaelis crumpled the paper in his hands. "How Dare he!-"he stopped, recalling the night…"She…?" yes, Grell definitely had breasts and…well… that other thing… But there was one thing Sebastian knew for sure, he had failed his master._

"_What!" Ciel shot up from his chair. That morning he had to …attempt at dressing himself and continue on with the day's work, he was now in his office glairing daggers at his ever capable butler. "It Wasn't her! What do you mean!? You imbecile!"_

"_I do apologize my Lord, _she _had us both fooled."_

"_But how could she have fooled you, you of all people should recognize!" The young lord walked out from behind his chair and stood in front of Sebastian. Though Sebastian was taller, Ciel at his most angry state could loom over someone without being above their height. "…first you sleep the day away due to your 'activities' and then you come to me without the ability to relay any…information…" his voice was slow as it seethed through his teeth, "Who was she?"_

"_Pardon? My lord I could not hea-"_

"_**Who was She!"**_

_Sebastian stood aback, startled by his master's sudden rage. "Grell Sutcliffe. …My lord?"_

_But the boy remained silent. He blinked and turned away, he walked back to his chair, and he didn't even bother to ask Sebastian to readjust the disheveled tie on his collar. He just sat, his hands on his chin in the most pondering look. He motioned Sebastian to leave, and he did…_

Grell gleefully opened the door to the shop, slamming it hard against the wall. "Undertaker! Guess who's a full-fledged woman now! **Me!**" Grell waltzed her way in dancing with an invisible suitor. Undertaker appeared from behind a coffin and stepped forward to take the non-existent Spector's place.

"Ha and Yes my dear, Miss Red, it seemed to have worked wonders. But if I may supply you a new dress, the one you have on is ever so, unladylike as of late, you know with all the _stains _on it and it is so terribly out of fashion." He said despite it being of the latest style. "Here, "he said stopping their dance, amongst the coffins and decaying corpses. "I'll retrieve one for you."

Grell watched as the Undertaker pushed past a decrepit purple curtain and into the back room, where perhaps he either had a bed set up for himself; reapers do need their sleep, or if it was just a continuation of the embalming area, where the man did his work. Her ideas were interrupted by the noises of the funeral director's racket being made in the back and then a sigh of relief followed by an 'oh here it is.' Being Undertaker it was probably in plain sight. The silver haired reaper returned holding a scarlet dress.

"Here ya go missy, give it a go, you'll look much prettier in this thing." He handed it to the younger shinigami. Grell with no hesitation stripped right there and put on the dress. It was gorgeous, just her size, shade and everything. She loved it.

"Oh Undy-darling, you are just a charmer, you have always been so sweet to me. What would I have ever done without your friendship." And at that one point in her life Grell was truthfully sincere and kind; her friendship with Undertaker has brought her so much…and maybe even more. [may add more here]

Grell held her coat close to her chest as she ran through the grounds of the Phantomhive manor. She had something very important to detail to that man. She, through the rain, trudged her way up to the entrance of the manor. She pounded at the door with her own hands, not bothering to use the door knocker, as politely as any lady would. No one was answering, so she as anyone would…pounded more feverently.

"Open up this god damn door!" She shouted out. She heard it creak and saw the butler's face peer between the crack. She pushed with all her might passed the door and into the mannor house despite Sebastian's best efforts to keep her out.

"What the hell are you doing here Grell, Get out!" he hissed between his teeth.

"I am not going anywhere." She softened her approach, I do wish to just speak with you, no funny business, no advances nothing."

"And why should I" He pushed her against the wall "believe you of that"

"Sebastian! Let go of me this instant sir! I am not up for this kind of treatment not today or at any time in the near future, after maybe but definitely **not** now!" The fire in her eyes and the edge on her voice did cause Sebastian to release his hold on her throat. "Now may you and I please speak privately together, I would like to apologize for what happened last month or so-"

"Why don't you try and refrain from your nonsensical apologies. What you have done has set my master's efforts back a whole month, in that spanse of time three more murders have occurred, all because of your doing."

And in that moment Grell fell silent.

Sebastian whisked her from the front entrance hall and into another parlor. _How many did this one mansion have! _He motioned her to sit, like a gentleman would, surprisingly because of their past. Sebastian did though remain standing, his arms were crossed and he looked thoroughly annoyed with the red head, and he had every right to be. _I suppose he still suspects a love confession. _Grell crossed her legs, the red fabric of her dress making a shuffling sound. The room was so silent that that noise caused her the greatest ping of embarrassment, what she was about so say would probably kill her with said emotion.

The low cut collar of the crimson visiting gown showed off Grell's new _looks_ quite well. Sebastian didn't know that he had a hand in this curious outcome, but all he knew was that it had occurred and somehow Grell had the body of a woman. Grell pressed her fingertips together in the itching nervous way and stuttered to find the words she wished to speak to the man looming over her.

Sebastian cleared his throat to break the long span of silence. "And what is it you are here to say, I do not have all day and you have caused enough problems in the past, so I would think it wise to say what is needed and leave."

"I… um… do not really have the words together yet…oh I should have rehearsed-"

"Spit it out Grell."

"uhh-"

"Grell, Will I have to dispatch you or-"

"Ahhh! No" Grell shot up her eyes in fear seeing the butler tug on his gloves and reach within his coats inner pockets. "No, no need for the cutlery…I am … with squirrel!"

"What…?" Sebastian said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh dear you do not even know English terminology, oh dear you are new to this game…uh Sebastian…"

"Grell, what in the devils teeth are you going on about, you blubbering imbecile!"

"Fine…I am …in a delicate condition" The last part was inaudible.

"What?"

"I am pregnant Sebastian!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment. He coughed and cleared his throat. "That's impossible" he said stoically, though knowing full well that it might just as well be the truth. His eye twitched as he looked at the reaper in the eyes. "You lie. You couldn't…" he trailed off collecting his own thoughts. He couldn't. Before he could even control himself he lunged at the reaper and again had her pinned to the wall. Grell blinked at him. "You are lying, using this as just another way to try and get me to spend eternity with you, well it won't work-"

"Sebastian listen to me, do not be hasty, why would I lie to you-"

"You have done it the very recent past"

"This is different now. Sebastian you have to believe me."

"Whose is it?" Sebastian loosened his grip on her and moved himself away but still glaring at her.

"Yours."

"You are lying." Sebastian shook his head, almost laughing. She moved forward frustrated now with the demon's inability to comprehend the fact that he has impregnated her.

"Sebastian, It couldn't possibly be anyone else's. Will would never dare touch me, he really doesn't like me in the slightest, and Undertaker I see him more as a friend, family if you will, despite his overbearing attractiveness. In fact, though I may seem like the little slut, Bassy in the last month I have only slept with you. When I am with you even for the slightest of time I get a smell. Reapers can smell this quite clearly. This encounter, not necessarily a romantic or the like, but meeting with any demon leaves a mark, for a short matter of time… but ever since that time… the scent has not gone away. " She paused for a moment. "And I hate do to ask anything of you for …but… Well Sebastian in this time I know I cannot go back to the S.D.S, they'll smell the demon on me and…in these times… if I were to… I can't become one of things I slaughtered in the past. I have to ask of you to make me appear… as though I were an honest woman…"

Sebastian cringed. He felt his whole immortality crashing around him, but he had to make sure this was true before he made any sort of move. Sebastian reached towards Grell and grasped her shoulder and his other hand went to her abdomen. With all of his demonic powers he touched that spot and sunk in through the fabric and through the skin. When his hand reappeared back into the world, Sebastian held a look of discomfort and stress. Without a word he sat on the setae in a less than butlery way. His figure was slouched, his knees apart and his hand ruffled through his hair. Grell looked on at him with pity.

"Oh Sebastian I am so sorry." She cooed genuinely, as if she had caused this whole thing by herself, impregnating herself and all, but it would not have been done without Sebastian. Even though it was her entire masquerade that had brought this problem to them in the first place it is still Sebastian who had been the man who had…caressed her in the night. Grell swooped over joining Sebastian on the setae she looked just as weary as him, but she looked on at him with great sympathy. But to her surprise Sebastian spoke.

"It is true then" he said with clarity. "I could tell it was mine… you know Grell, there is a truth about demons that no one really knows… and that is the fact that they actually are contracted to their spawn from before birth, not to eat their soul of course…but to be there while the mother is carrying it.. Demons are usually born out of the flames of hell but on rare occasion they will impregnate a mortal woman so, and even if they abandon the mate or even the children themselves he truly cannot betray the child…" Sebastian sighed. "I suppose I have to be the honest man and assist you – but this by no means translates to me having any sort of affection towards you what so ever, in fact I abhor you, but I must take responsibility for the spawn that you carry."

"Oh don't call it spawn! You make it sound that you do not want it"

"I don't."

Sebastian still stood, still in disbelief in the fact that he is fathering a child with that _thing,_ but carried on. "We will have to inform my master. Come with me." He said ending with a sigh. Up the familiar stairs they went up to where the young master's office resides. In this area of the house it was entirely decorated with such elegance unlike the rotting servants' area. The wall paper was fresh and new, Ciel must have had it redone; and all of the paintings were nice complements to the dark wall coverings.

Grell was only a few paces behind Sebastian as they walked through the maze of halls, her heels clacking loudly on the floor and her dress rustling with every movement of her legs. Her head was bowed in obvious discomfort for the fact that the butler had to tell his master everything, even something as private as pregnancy… She sighed in annoyance and with the breath pushed a strand of hair aside. Sebastian on the other hand, though annoyed with the pregnancy being occurring in the first place showed no emotion. His step was quick and Grell in her womanly attire failed at keeping up.

Finally the two reached the door of the study. Sebastian knocked thrice on the door with his elegantly gloved hand and waited for a response. From behind the door they could hear the voice from the desk utter a confused "come in" and thus granting his butler entrance. He looked up from his papers, though obviously from the ceramic elephant and wooden soldier on his desk he was not even looking at them.

"What is it Sebastian? I do not recall calling for you."

"You did not my lord" He said as he entered and motioning with his other hand to Grell to stay outside. Grell looked in through the keyhole. "I came to…" He cleared his throat, "inform you of some happenstance, One quite unexpected." He laid a cup of sweetened earl gray tea on the earl's desk. _Where did that-_ she the ceased her wonderment.

"Oh and what may that be?"

Sebastian walked back to the door and opened it revealing a crouching Grell. Quickly she stood and took off her hat, the stuffed cardinal atop it looking quite…dead. She held it in her hand worriedly. Sebastian grabbed her roughly by her coat sleeve and brought her further into the room. "No need to linger in doorways" He said with a smile that lied to her, clearly saying _stop acting like the imbecile you are._

"What is he doing here? And in that outfit! It is not right for a man to dress as such!" Though, Ciel is quite hypocritical to the fact that only some months ago he had worn a gown himself. He glared at Sebastian looking for the answers. "Sebastian you cannot lie to me."

Sebastian cleared his throat once more searching for the words in his own mind. "Well my lord…" he began "Technically… he is now biologically a _she…_ and …the unexpected happenstance has something greatly to do with that fact." The boy's brow lifted quizzically. "And that fact being that, I have made a grave misdoing in … impregnating the beast, my lord."

"What!" The boy shot out of his chair "You mean to tell me that you allowed yourself to have a baby with that thing"

"No Ciel, That isn't how the thing is done it-" Grell tried to correct him. Sebastian turned his head to her.

"Grell what you say will not change the situation." The butler turned back to the young Phantomhive who still does not exactly know how pregnancy and sex coincide. "My lord I do apologize for her behavior." Without any warning the young boy smacked him across the face. Grell gasped at the sight, holding both hands to her mouth. But Sebastian only took it. His face did not contort in pain nor did it twist into anger. His body neither flinched nor desired retaliation. He smiled and said: "Thank you my lord" And he bowed.

Feeling satisfied with himself, but still filled with anger at his butler's foolish actions. He turned and walked back over to the desk, His back facing the reaper and the demon and his face towards the widow looking out onto the grounds. His fingers twisted around his family's ring as he thought about his next move. "Sebastian." He turned back and stared into his butler's eyes, his face contorted with a two faced smile. "I do wish to punish you in the grandest of ways." He looked to Grell now,  
"Despite my absolute abhorrence towards you, I must do this for my own entertainment and his suffering, though it does have pleasance for you. Sebastian I require a new servant of sorts, and you need to keep honor in these times. I would not want a _man _about London holding my butler's child and putting dishonor on my house. I need to watch you squirm. I require a preternatural advocate other than you, a field agent that will scour the streets of London whilst you are tending to me. A reaper if you will be able to find one. "The boy smiled cruelly. "Oh look there is one right here. Hunt over. But the creature …will be a live in servant like the rest. Supply a room and whatever else _he_ may need over the course of this half a year. I would very much like to see how this goes."

Grell lit up. Was he really offering her room and board for exchange of her supernatural abilities? Even though he was still calling her a man she could not refuse. "My lord?" He looked at her with annoyance. She couldn't believe it, living in the Phantomhive manor nearest to her dear Sebastian.

Snapping out of his little monologue, the earl continued with more seriousness. "Do you know anything about pregnancy Sebastian?" He questioned. The butler shook his head, barley putting in an audible 'no'. "Then you better look it up Sebastian because over the course of time that _thing_ is going to carry it you better know how to deal with your own _mistake!" _The last word was filled with great contempt. "Leave me." Was the last thing he said.

Sebastian ushered Grell out of the study. Sebastian pushed past the reaper after closing the door; he looked… almost…._hurt…_ But that was impossible, not for the emotionless demon of the Phantomhive household. Grell looked on after him and jogged to catch up to him. "Sebastian…I'm so sorry." She clenched his coat sleeve. But he pushed her away.

"There is nothing to be said. We both had a hand in this game… and I have disobeyed my master, Come with me, as a new servant to the Phantomhive estate I must introduce you to the others." And solemnly they worked their way back down the grand manor and made their way to the kitchen where the servants would convene at this time anyway to prepare for the afternoons duties and prepare for the masters dinner.

Sebastian opened the large wooden door to the equally large kitchen. There within stood each of the servants. The snake charmer, the combustible – prone "head chef", the bottle rimmed and ditzy maid, the fairly young at heart gardener, and not to forget the senile old …house…steward… all chatting amongst themselves. At the slightest creek of the enormous door they all silenced and turned and stood at attention to the general like butler, waiting to be delegated their next covert operations…or the next cleaning job. Sebastian paced back and forth down the row of servants until he broke the silence.

"You lot, I have come to inform you that we have _suddenly_ taken on a new servant." He coughed clearing his throat as sign to Grell that she can enter. "Treat her kindly." He said shortly. He stepped a pace back to meet with Grell before she got to the servants. In her ear he whispered "You have to give them a name." and with that he pushed passed her and headed towards the door. But he paused there a moment listening to how the scene would play through.

Grell stuttered as she thought of her next move. What in all hell could she name herself! She knew very well that she could not use the name Grell or they would…maybe they're too thick to…- _no I can't risk it!_ Grell scanned her brain quickly looking through her memories for any names that popped out.

"Catherine!" She shouted rater loudly, causing even herself to flinch rather loudly. "Catherine…Ed- Sutcliffe. Catherine Sutcliffe."

"Oh what a pretty name" Cooed Mey-rin "If I ever a daughter I'd would name 'er that, yes I would!"

"Ehh, Sutcliffe is that a popular surname or 'somfin'" the chef inquired whilst scratching the back of his head with a frying pan. Grell rubbed her arm sheepishly as if she had made a mistake. She should have stuck with Eddows…

"Yah!" the gardener chorused "We had a butler here a while back with that same name! You related?"

"No, it is a- it's quite a popular surname" she was quite flustered at the moment. The snake charmer remained silent, save for his _pets_ hissing at her. She crossed her arms protectively across her underdeveloped belly. Sebastian laughed at Grell's misery and reentered the room.

He cleared his throat again preparing to address the _crew_ once more. They all looked up at him "At this point I would like all of you to return to your duties, but not until after I finish this introduction. Miss Catherine is our newest servant to the manor, a stay in coordinator, as it were, but in time to come you will see many changes to the house hold. For you see, Miss Catherine is in a most delicate condition, in other words: she is with child. And because of the master's kind heart he has taken her on in the household to alleviate any shame and ridicule that she would have on the streets of London."

At this remark Mey-rin was the first one to make an utterance once again. "Oh! Dear me, how lucky you are! Congratulations! If you need anything dear, you tell me I will help you out right well, yes I will!" while this exchange of niceties, the men in the room remained gawked and silent. Sebastian again cleared his throat now signaling the maid to become silent herself.

"Yes, well, now then, as you were the lot of you, Back to your work." Sebastian turned swiftly on his heel and walked out of the room. Grell – with her new pseudonym of "Catherine" followed lightly. "I will show you to your new compartments." He said with an air of annoyance. Obviously to the fact that now Grell would constantly barrage him with coquettish advances in a place that was for the lack of a better word his _sanctuary_. Whilst mid step Sebastian did continue a light conversation. "I am surprised that you did not go with a name as blatant as _Scarlet_." He chuckled mockingly at the red headed grim reaper.

"Actually Sebastian I chose to take the name of one of my own victims during the ripper case!" She said mater-of-fact-ly. "This one victim- Catherine Eddows- She was one that Angelina had nothing to do with really, I just felt like ripping someone up and she gave me the tools to do so. Oh what a kind lady Angie was, Letting me kill someone under her villainous character. I am so very glad I had the opportunity to cultivate that side of her!"

"I should have guessed, But enough of talk like that whilst here you must keep up appearances and not give away who and what you are. You being a thespian, act as the character you have been given. The meek little woman in the most trying of conditions, pregnant with an illegitimate child but out of the kindness of his heart an employer has taken her into his house hold. Is that understood?"

Grell nodded a quick nod in the affirmative. Damn Sebastian was quite overbearing! So cold! Again the butler was back to his position in leading Grell through the halls of the manor house. This time he would not be showing her to the door but to her own compartment. Back up they went into the attic area, modeled for servants' use- still looking as decrepit as before. The flower at the end of the hall, if it could still be considered a flower, was the same one, the only the petals had all fallen of and were dust below and around the vase.

Sebastian stopped at a door that was in surprisingly close proximity to his. His gloved hand brushed the brass doorknob lightly before encircling it and twisting it.. The doors paint had been peeling off and when it was opened the room did not look any more welcoming. Grell looked to Sebastian with a distasteful look, secretly praying that this was surely not the room she would be spending heaven knows how long in.

"Ehh…Sebast-"

"Yes Grell this is now your abode, as it were. For the time being, until the spawn is born, and or my master, well now your master releases you from duty this is where you will call home. Welcome to it, Sutcliffe." The tall sleek man ushered her inside like a dog to cattle. Grell felt corralled and claustrophobic. "You should feel lucky it is one of the larger rooms, hopefully enough for the spawn as well."

"Sebastian…" Thinking of how she could protest this abominable treatment and room size and how she is far used to a grander living space when in fact she couldn't make up the fight. Her apartment at the S.D.S. was in fact only slightly larger than this room but with its own bathroom area attached. She really couldn't fight through this situation. But she continued on to another problem "What about all of my things! I simply have to get them from the Undertaker's. I do need my dresses and combes and hats and…" Sebastian silenced her with his hand.

"Say no more. You are blathering again. But about your items I am afraid you will have to wait until the morrow to retrieve them. The young master and I have to go there to get information for the case in which you sullied for us, to start afresh. As for tonight I feel that you could make do sleeping in your undergarments."

Grell tried to protest but before she could think of anything to say Sebastian exited and shut the door behind him. "Oh you insufferably rude man!" she through a terracotta pot at the door, thankfully the plant in it had long since died. She heard through the door Sebastian laugh slightly as he went down the stairs at her distress. Frustrated Grell sat on the bed with her arms crossed. "For such an attractive man of this age he is really something to be …to be… Oh! Of all the men I had to become pregnant with it had to be him! He is so cruel! Damn his sexiness!"

She looked down at her stomach. "Well at least I know you won't be grotesque looking, little one."

**Note: In England and especially during this time period, Dinner refers to Lunch. Supper is Dinner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Happenstances

_Chapter 4_

Grell woke up the next morning to a sneeze. The dust around her had settled around her head during the night and went to her nose with every breath. Sneezes were her only response. She got up slowly hating the need to do so. She, cold in her bloomers and corset had to dawn the dress quickly to keep her from freezing to death. She smiled down at her underdeveloped stomach marveling in the fact that she was going to be a mother. _Oh it is a dream come true! _She thought to herself, but then she remembered her surroundings and who the father was.

"Really," She said allowed to no one "What I wouldn't have given to have had Sebastian be your father… but now it seems it is a little less than desirable" she sighed, "This is not the fairytale I had hoped it to be, I would have wanted to fall I love first and get married- Oh in a _Red _wedding dress! I suppose love was never mine to have…oh well I know you love me, right baby? You'll love your Mummy, hmm?"

"What are you on about?"

"Ahhh!" Grell shrieked "When did you-"Sebastian stood in the doorway, looking rather impatient. The look on his face was annoyed…but really that was the only setting for confrontations with the red reaper.

"Get your shawl, we're already late enough."

Grell did what she was told and followed Sebastian down the stairs. About midway down Grell stopped and held her stomach but smiled despite a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. Sebastian turned to look back unfazed, but with a face that looked as though he was about to say _Why are you dawdling? _

"Funny feeling this is, Heh…" She laughed slightly. "I am not sure how this is going to work…me being a reaper and you a demon… I don't know maybe it's just nerves."

"Yes Nerves, let's keep going." he said rolling his eyes and totally disregarding her worries. "We will resolve this later, perhaps."

Sebastian kept Grell going pretty fast not letting her relish in any moment or delay anything. Sebastian was always prompt and liked to keep on schedule. They met Ciel downstairs and went outside to the hansom waiting for them to take the three into London. Sebastian opened the door and helped his master in with his arm. Grell was about to follow the earl inside when the boy's walking stick stopped her. Sebastian though was the one who spoke.

"You and I are outside in the driver's seat." And with that the butler jumped up onto the coach's driver's seat and motioned Grell to follow, neglecting to give her a polite hand like he did with the earl. She scoffed at the slight. Just the other month she was in a coach riding like a princess and now she is out in the bitter cold…well at least she was next to Sebastian…

They drove onward to London and Grell ever trying to capture the demons affections shuffled closer to the man. But in response Sebastian grunted and shifted his shoulders in discomfort.

"Oh I am so cold," She sighed dramatically "I can't believe that in this cold February air I neglected to keep my muff with me when I came to call upon your house last evening, can I put my hand in your pocket?

The butler laughed in his response. "What ha-ha – you are truly daft! Why would I let you get close to me?"

"Maybe because I am carrying your child." She said in clipped tones

"You're immortal you won't freeze to death."

"It's the sentiment you horrid man!" She crossed her arms and pouted. They hit a bump and Grell nearly had fallen off. She shrieked. And Sebastian laughed again.

"You did that on purpose!" She whined.

"I did not!" he, barely hiding his laughing guilt.

They arrived in London sooner than expected. Taken it was February and the "season" was over. Most nobles had retired to their manors for a long winters rest, save for the one thirteen year old earl who seemingly always had business in London.

The Hansom rolled up to the old and decrepit funeral parlor. A shop that is always buzzing at this time of year, for people are always dying (especially in winter). The sign above it said simply "_Undertaker", _ except the '_r_ 'at the end was close to falling off. Ciel phantom hive waited for his butler to open the door of the wooden transport for him. As his butler did so the bell of the shop rang as a man sobbed his way softly past. Grell looked at him sadly in her mind deduced the following: '_Oh that poor man, by the looks of it he must have lost someone dear to him… not wealthy he looks really poor… there is a small box in his hand- oh… a no his fiancée, it probably took him years to get that ring and now ' _Grell paused a moment realizing _'Oh wait what the Hell am I talking about! I am a Grim Reaper I don't have sympathies for that. People die! I kill them! …People die…' _Grell had to break herself from the thought for she also realized the young Earl and his butler looking at her with contemptuous eyes.

"Oh Right…In. Heh Heh…" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"…Right…" Ciel said elongated-ly . Sebastian walked up and opened the door for his master. Grell was about to follow the boy when Sebastian disregarded politeness and let go of the door on her face.

"Hey!" She shouted "Chivalry isn't dead you know! I am a Lady!"

"What?" Sebastian smiled coldly. "I see no lady."

"Oh!" She moaned in displeasure. She took a seat on a nearby coffin and sat with a huff her arms crossed and her eyes closed in annoyed slits. But the force of her sitting was too much for the coffin and the cover and herself slipped off. Grell shrieked in a girlish tone and fell on her bottom with a thud. "Owwww…" She whined rubbing her posterior end despite the cage of a bustle in her way. She looked over to the butler and the boy. Sebastian was covering his mouth and chuckling, so very pleased to see the reaper in pain. As for Ciel his face looked serious and annoyed but his eyes glinted with amusement, also pleased to see her suffer.

Laughter from the other side of the room began to fill the area "Hahaha, Your so verra graceful Missy, aren't ye." He continued his fit "But I was quite sad you didn't return last night but I see that you must have told _him _what happened am I right." Looking towards Sebastian who then in response stood straighter and closed his in indignation.

"Actually Undertaker, we are here because you broke your side of the bargain" Ciel said taking out a piece of paper from a dispatch case.

"Bargain? What Bargain?" Grell looked to Sebastian for the answer. But he silenced her with a look. Ciel continued.

"Right, This invitation I had asked you to give to Mademoiselle Dubois to lure her to my house. But you failed to do so. And somehow I ended up with a reluctant new employee at my estate. Would you care to explain?"

"Oh that…" The silver haired shinigami stared at the invitation. He snatched it from the boys hand and sniffed the paper, put it far too close to his face, even licked it. "Yes. what about this invitation?"

"Was it an instance of mistaken identity that you gave it to the imbecile you see over there or what the Hell did you do!" Ciel who usually wished to keep up appearances failed to keep his cool. Now realizing her actions Ciel really must have been close to something, and Grell had really made a mess of it this time.

"It was a matter of circumstance. I had to play the hero for my dear friend the imbecile. She was moping so terribly and I had to save her."

"So it wasn't mistaken Identity"

"No." The undertaker said shortly. "I knew fair well what I was doing. You were never going to catch that girl that way. She never even once came to my shop. You see I helped Grell by making her female, and then I gave the invitation so she could use it to get her way with yer butler there. I never expected- "

"That she would become impregnated" Sebastian finished the undertaker's sentence.

"Yes sir. It was all to be a little bit of fun, but now it is becoming a larger laugh than I predicted! Hahaha!"

"So you ruined our plan to have a laugh." His words were clipped. The poor leather dispatch case in the boy's hand was not faring well to the ringing of the his hands. Grell couldn't tell if he was imagining ringing the undertaker's neck or hers. Out of instinct her hands went protectively to her own neck. She tried to swallow the lump of fear that had nestled there, but failed to do so.

"I didn't ruin your plan for a laugh. I knew from the beginning that you couldn't catch her that way even using your own life as bait, little earl" he paused a moment "You'll find out more to what she is using that new employee of yers. I have no more information."

"Are you saying that what we are dealing with is a reaper?" Sebastian spoke.

"What I am saying is that you are dealing with someone in the supernatural ilk."

"I already have all your things packed" Undertaker approached Grell as Sebastian and Ciel talked over what had just occurred.

"You expected this?" Grell looked at the all-knowing older reaper with confusion.

"I had expected that when you left yesterday that you were going to confront _him _about your impending little one, so I expected something like that would happen, but I hope you know that you were more than welcome to stay with me, I wouldn't mind."

She laughed "Thank You, You are a great friend, but don't let Sebastian know or he'll just hand me off to you right now. I plan on twisting this dagger a little further, he did this and he should take responsibility." She sighed and put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you worried?" Undertaker asked taking her hand, his long black nails avoiding her flesh at all costs. "I mean, it is a mixture of a reaper and a demon… I don't know what may result…"

"I don't know either…I am so happy I can be a mother but…like you I don't know what will happen. I mean scientifically if I can be impregnated by a demon it means we have similar genealogy… but I don't want this baby to be like a mule…and I most definitely don't want it to be a still born! I-"

"Shhhh." Undertaker calmed her. "I'll go look into the Scriptures of the Old Ones to see if anything turns up. I will keep you informed." Undertaker went into the back and with his strong arms grabbed two trunks and walked over to Sebastian. "For your new employee"

"A Yes…" Sebastian looked at the boxes up and down. "On the top, if you will." Then undertaker muttered something else to the butler that she could not hear.

Grell also went into the back room and grabbed the hatboxes she had, of course carrying hats. She went outside and saw the little lord situated in the carriage and Sebastian in the coachman's seat. She walked up to Undertaker and said goodbye to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then went to the other side of the Hansom to put the hat boxes on her seat so she could then put them on the top of the carriage. Sebastian rolled his eyes and took them from her and threw them onto the carriage top, he then grabbed her arm and hoisted her up into the seat.

'_So chivalry isn't dead…' _she thought '_only a bit rougher.'_

And for the rest of the ride home they all remained silent.

The next morning Grell began her training. She woke up that Sunday and saw before her a carefully sown uniform, if I could be called that. It was a simple dress. The skirt was black, actually pretty, fitted so her bustle could fit underneath. The blouse was white and had a small little cravat sewn into it. Together the guise was bland with no spot of red, save for her hair. On the chair there was a little note addressed to her. It read: "This is your uniform, do not edit it or add any accessories. It is a uniform! – Sebastian Michaelis".

"Oh!" she crushed the letter in her hand out of frustration and then clutched it to her breast and smiled. "He bought me clothes! Or better yet, perhaps sewed them himself!" She twirled around the room lightly and put down the letter on the bed. "This is the first step to affection!" he eyes glinted with excitement in certain scheming. Then she opened the door to her room and made her way down to the kitchen as Sebastian instructed her the previous evening.

In the kitchen everyone was line up a waiting their orders while Sebastian paced before the five other servants, undoubtedly irritated. The enormous door creaked and her presence was known. All six heads turned and saw her face flush white. She was late. Sebastian looked at her the most coldly, his eyebrow twitched as he swiftly stepped towered her, his feet barely touching the ground.

"The rest of you lot off to your work now" The demon called to the others despite facing the red head. None of the servants moved, frozen stiff in their place, maybe after prolonged waiting. "Quickly!" The butler shouted, springing the others to work and out of their glued places. four filed out of the kitchen and the giant door slammed shut. Baldroy, where ass the kitchen is his domain, shuttered as Sebastian glared at him.

"Ehh… I'll go check the stocks then – eh" and he hurried off into the pantry to count supplies understanding that the raven haired man was going to reprimand the newest addition to the Phantomhive staff. Grell waited for her impending doom, but it never came. Her eyes blinked open and saw the butler standing a few paces back.

"When I say five sharp, I do not mean wake up then, but be down here by that time. " he said in a humdrum, but very demanding voice. Grell nodded quickly and apologetically. "Well now, follow me, if you had come down on time I would have been able to tell you what we are doing today."

"Oh and what may that be?" She asked, begging for Sebastian's last comment to be flirtatious.

"Training."

"Oh…" She replied disgusted by the word. Really she was pregnant she thought that if she ever were to be a mother that her pregnancy would be filled with nothingness. Only being doted and fawned upon by her husband. But her harsh reality of being so close to being considered a harlot was a reddening slap to the face. It burned her cheek the fact that she would not have the dream life she had always wished for and the lack of love affection and companionship she desired. She had to accept the cold harshness of life, the life that felt just as cold and unwelcoming as her life as a man.

Sebastian walked over to the counter top in the kitchen and grabbed the bone china teapot and cup that matched. The gold leafing on their rims and handles added so much elegance to the dishes that Grell began speculating on their worth, but could never put an actual pin point price on the objects. Sebastian began to boil water in a kettle and swiftly move on to prepare the master's light morning meal, before coming down to the main event.

"Um… Sebastian" the reaper began tentatively. "If this is part of the _training_ shouldn't I be doing that."

"You will not be making tea for the young master. When I taught you how to do it months ago when Madam Red was still in this realm, you could still not successfully make a cup, how in the world do you think I would trust you with it now!" The butler snapped at the woman, not wanting to deal with her idiotic notions. Grell backed away ashamed of the question she just posed. She sulked her way a good few feet away from the raven haired man.

"And Besides, _Catherine,_ "The man continued to speak "Your job is not mine, you are hired to organize things, such as parties and ensembles for my masters important meetings and outings with his fiancée." The next was uttered in a whisper "And other such supernatural information procuration that I could not attend to while, serving as _butler_ to my master."

"I see" was all she could say. And the two continued in silence.

After the tea was finished steeping the two servants made their way up to the master's bed chamber to awake the little beast – uh hem, boy. The Butler walked in first and Grell followed, holding the tray of goodies. She set it on the nightstand and waited for Sebastian to tell her what to do. His eyed moved toward a large wardrobe, she opened the door and gasped that behind the seemingly unappealing wardrobe a hidden walk in closet fit for the king of England (save for the fact that there was now only our dear queen Victoria)! She gasped at the luxurious amounts of clothing, she looked back at Sebastian for reassurance and he only nodded, not giving her the answer she wanted. She went in and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She decided on a hounds tooth short and frock coat pair. A black shirt underneath with a small cravat attached. The shoes chosen were tall black button down boots with a small heal to give the boy more stature. Grell then promptly walked out of the closet and handed the close over to Sebastian.

"We have a schedule to keep, thank you for not dawdling in there." He took the clothes harshly and set them down on the chest at the end of the bed. Grell backed off and held both of her hands, while also looking down, this was the butler position she had perfected from her time with Madam Red, except she did not have a tray to hold between her palms this time. But then it hit her in her silence that was the first time Sebastian had ever thanked her for something!

Sebastian walked over to the dark curtains and opened them wide. The light that flooded in headed directly onto the boy's sleeping countenance and caused him to shuffle under the sheets, refusing that the morning had ever come. He moaned not wanting to get out of the bed, as Sebastian announced what was on that morning's menu and schedule. Grell couldn't help but smile at the boy's reluctance, though out of place it may seem.

After his initial fight, Ciel pulled himself up and sat up on the bed rubbing his right eye that held the contract mark. His hands flew to the night stand to grab his eye but his butler had beat him to it and handed it to his young master along with the come of Earl Gray tea.

"You didn't put enough sugar in it" The boy reprimanded his butler.

"I am sorry my lord" the demon smiled curtly "But _Catherine_ was the one who made it-"

Grell in shock "I did not you wouldn't let me!-"

Sebastian held up his hand to silence her. "I apologize, young master for your new servant's ignorance I will instruct the proper way to prepare your tea, come this afternoon."

The young earl nodded as he supped at the expensive looking chinaware. "Yes…" he paused for a good long while as he tried to enjoy the 'not sugared enough' tea "So what did _it_ prepare for an outfit today."

"Catherine prepared a hound's-tooth ensemble for you My Lord, surprisingly quite perfect for the meetings you have today with the American business man, trying to expand the Funtom Company over there is a smart move, Master, if I might add." The Butler bowed and signaled to Grell that she could leave, but when she exited Grell decided to wait outside the door. Grell heard nothing suspicious from the inside but continued to remain there, waiting to confront the butler about him throwing her under the guillotine about the tea.

Soon the boy and his butler walked out of the room, Sebastian walked behind Ciel so Grell could easily talk to him. In whispered, but angry tones "Why the hell did you blame the tea on me? You wouldn't let me touch it. It was your mistake-"

"I blamed it on you because I wanted to; I deliberately made the tea bad just so I could do so." He chuckled meanly.

"You did that just to hurt me." Grell pouted.

"Yes."

"Ah you're so cold! But even still… you just gave me a compliment back there so I forgive you."

"Compliment? What compliment" The butler looked genuinely confused.

"The one about my extravagant and godlike choice of clothing! Oh well that wasn't quoting what you said, but you get the idea. You said something nice about me." She nuzzled up to the butler but was immediately pushed away.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you said that- "

"No." He looked at her strait in the eyes. "I would never say anything nice about you, save for your screaming, there is the one pleasant thing I can find you in." he looked angrily at her, but then began to chortle cruelly "And that is in pain."

"Oh!" She gasped at Sebastian wishing to punch him and send him flying, despite the fact that he was like a mountain that one tap would probably shatter her entire body so she refrained from physical violence. But began spewing loud curses at the man.

"Oh do shut it" said Ciel, annoyed with the reapers constant inability to follow any protocol.

Grell silenced at that remark and looked down stunned at the boy.

"Yes Grell, "Sebastian joined smiling his usual sadistic smile "You have a lot of other training to do, there is no use in getting fed up…just yet. Heh heh."

Grell stared at the clock on the bedside table. 1 o'clock in the morning. She rolled on her side turning away from the mechanical time keeper trying to fall asleep to no avail. She shuddered and held her stomach. She wasn't hungry, that wasn't the problem, but her now slightly swollen stomach was not causing her problems. She lay in her bed full of worry. Undertaker had failed to contact her recently with any information on the result of her child. No contact what so ever. Grell got up and paced about the tiny room in discomfort. The infant inside her was becoming more of an inconvenience. She froze in place and her body quivered with pain.

It had been a three weeks since she began to stay at the Phantomhive manor and the growth of the child was exponential! She needed to find out what was going to happen and fast. She put on a dressing gown and decided she would go downstairs to the library. No one be there at this time of night, and maybe she could steal away a book to read on restless nights.

Grell opened up the door to her room and placed a foot out into the hallway. A floorboard creaked and she, startled, flung herself onto her bed. When she realized that no one rose to inspect the noise she got up again and continued her way down the stairs. '_The Phantomhive manor looks very __**strange**__ at night…' _she thought to herself._ Strange _was the word she used for she couldn't see any other fit in its place. She reached the library after what seemed like ages of searching- the manor is large and easy to get lost in with only a candle to light your way ('_how does Sebastian do it?')_. She opened the door with one hand rubbing her eyes. Wax dripped from the candle and hit her hand causing her to drop it and the light to go out. She expected to see darkness but she noticed the fireplace was still raging and the shadow of someone sitting in a chair.

"I was wondering when your restlessness would bring you here." The voice said with no real emotion on its voice.

"Sebastian?" Grell said to the dark figure. In response the figure closed the book and stood, the light of the fire now illuminated his face. Grell picked up the candle she had dropped and despite it being no use of supplying her with any light she brought it with as she approached the butler. Sebastian then took out a match from his coat pocket and re lit the candle for her. She then promptly put the candle on the small table next to the chair Sebastian was sitting in. "May I?" She asked pointing to the adjacent chair and holding her stomach. Sebastian nodded in response. "I should have guessed that you being a demon that doesn't require sleep would be down here, but how did you predict I would come down as well?"

"As I was finishing some paperwork in my room I heard you whining. I'm quite surprised actually that those moans were not disturbing the rest of the other servants."

"Well you know…" Grell replied not really knowing what else to say. Things have become quite strained between her and Sebastian as of late. Due to her pregnancy Grell must live with Sebastian, but one would think that this situation would be filled with more coquettish moments of speech and action but no. Grell lacked the effort to even flirt with the butler she had been so enamored with for months. She just couldn't bring herself to do so… not with what she had done to him…forcing him to be a father…

They stood in silence for a moment. Sebastian's eyes were shadowed and Grell couldn't find them. She sat there twisting one of the two braids she had of her hair over her shoulder. She was going to stand and go but then Sebastian stopped her by looking up at her. She remained in her chair. By the look on the demons face she really must have hurt him by doing this to him – getting pregnant, well first off deceiving him into carnal activities with her…but she really did mess up royally this time. She set back Sebastian and Ciel's case months. She broke the silence.

"Is this the first time you ever failed your master."

"Yes."

"I do apologize. I really do mean it… with sincerity! I never meant for myself to…"she placed a hand on her abdomen "You know."

"I know." His voice had a bit more edge that time.

"Um Sebastian…about this _inconvenience _we now share"

"Yes?" He looked to her. His eyes blinking slowly.

Grell took an intake of air "What is your species gestation like?"

Sebastian was about to respond but then stopped a moment realizing what the question actually was. "Um well…" The butler straightened himself, getting back into that comfortable persona he had adopted. "Most of us are just born out of flame… _the Pits of Hell, Hellfire, _whatever you may call them, but on the occasion that a demon is born from impregnating a human woman the gestation period is about … five months."

"Five months…" Grell nodded as she sat further back into the plush velvet chair. "For mine it is about – well my species breeds with its own kind – it's about ten…"

"And why do you wish to know this?" Sebastian asked, his annoyance with the reaper beginning to return.

"I want to see how long we expect ours to take…since it's mixed "tears began to well up in her eyes. "I-I don't even know what it is going to be!" She flung her hands to cover her face and loud sobs began to fill the room.

With panic Sebastian went over the chair and grabbed her shoulders. He did not wish to have the whole house be awoken with these loud wails. "Grell… stop it! Shut it! **Shut up!**_**" **_Grell whimpered and looked into the demon's red eyes. Her sobs now mere sniffs. She rubbed her eyes whipping away the tears.

"Sebastian I know you hate me… you don't have to act kind or anything. And I don't blame you I am a nuisance that has done nothing but hinder you in all your endeavors since we met. Hell! I can't even make a proper cup of tea! "She looked down in shame and sadness. "But I want you to promise me something…"

Though still annoyed Sebastian's eyebrows perked up quizzically "Yes and what may that be?"

"Despite how much you hate me or how much you wish I was dead or how much you wish I had never interfered in your life… I want you to disregard all of me and just see your child." She began to cry softly again. "I don't want you hating it because it is half mine… and I know it's my fault in the first place I tricked you but… If I can't love you I think something should!"

"Go to bed."

"What?" She rubbed her eyes again, Confused.

"Stop talking. Go to bed." Sebastian handed her the candle and pushed her out of the library. And so she listened to what Sebastian just instructed her and went back up to here room, fell onto the bed and somehow fell into the deepest sleep she had in years.


End file.
